


Wisdom lost, Wisdom Gained

by Opacityxl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, NO FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS HERE, Other, but Pete didnt have friends :(, like wtf, or endgame, the concept was so cool, this fic was inspired by a unfinished work in 2012, ”The avengers go to school”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl
Summary: “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Peter groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation.Tony, in the flesh, grinned. “I wish, kid.”There, in his room, were teenager avengers.What was his life?





	1. Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avengers go to School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503486) by [Fanhag102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Fanhag102). 



Peter was  _ exhausted _ .

 

His bones were aching from patrol and he still had a five-hundred word essay due the next day. So, Peter was exhausted  _ and _ screwed. 

 

The teen ran a shaky hand through his hair, the fluffy curls sticking up in its place with the leftover gel from the morning. He huffed under his breath, blinking slowly and  _ trying _ not to pass out.

 

Just as he got out his worn out computer-the days did a number on it- his ‘spider-sense’ went haywire. It wasn’t often he got alerted over nothing and just as his hair was sticking up straight, he heard a pounding at the window. 

 

His heart sped up before he even knew who it was, he grabbed his old plastic bat laying against the bed frame and approached the window.

 

Absolutely  _ nothing  _ or anyone was there. He rolled his eyes and threw his head back, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Maybe, this was his body’s way of telling him to go (the fuck) to sleep. 

 

Before Peter turned back around to start typing, a face popped up at his window-a very familiar face,  _ very familiar _ \- smushing their nose against the glass. 

 

He stared, not even moving an inch. “Hey, kid staying still won’t make us not see you there.” The voice sounded almost-exactly like  _ Tony Stark’s _ , a little higher pitched but with the same pinch.

 

“-Tony?” He squinted through his reading light and a teen was seen, vaguely Peter could see his silhouette. “What the hell?”

 

The kid ‘Tony’ gave him an unamused glance and used his knuckles to gently knock on the glass. Thankfully, when Peter was little he always read Tony’s biographies and  _ sometimes  _ Tony included old, young photos of himself.

 

This boy looked exactly like those photos. “Are you gonna let us in?” Peter breathed, chest restricting painfully and slowly unlocked the window. 

 

Nine-fucking-teenagers walked in. _ Nine.. _

 

He gaped, staring at what looked like the younger avengers staring right back at him. 

 

“No way, no way.” Peter repeated to himself in a mantra. He tugged at his hair and gasped. “Okay, there’s no way this is happening to me.”

 

A boy that looked suspiciously like  _ Steve Rogers _ cleared his throat. “Sorry son, but it’s definitely happening.” Peter scrunched up his nose.

 

“Don’t call me son, when were the same height.” Peter snapped, he took a big breath and stared at his ceiling. “Okay. How did this happen?”

 

Now it was the girl’s turn to speak,  _ Natasha Romanov _ . “We were taking down these aliens this morning, and they shot darts at us-“

 

“Darts? Can you believe it? I’m a trained assassin and I couldn’t see it coming!”  _ Clint Barton _ whisper-yelled, crossing his arms like a child. Peter suppose he was a  _ child _ .

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Anyways, here we are. You’re the only one we could come to considering you were the closest. Besides if we go back to the compound, Tony has interns there and won’t believe us for a second.” 

 

Peter sighed, he rubbed his temples tiredly. He felt like he aged ten years. Is this what Tony felt like? 

 

“Do you have any clue how to get back to your regular self?” Peter asked, and  _ Sam Wilson _ chimed in.

 

“Well, there’s always a anti-serum. Right?” Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Bucky beat him to it.

 

“Duh, dipshit.” Bucky insulted, the both started bickering and Peter turned to them, all he wanted to do was  _ sleep _ .

 

He breathed. “Shut up.” He whispered into the night. “I think you’re forgetting you’re at  _ my _ house. Meaning my aunt is here and you guys are being very, very loud.” 

 

They shut their mouths,  _ finally _ . 

 

Peter huffed out a irritated breath, nostrils flaring up in response. His brain only made one connection on how to fix this,  _ call my genius friends _ .

 

His hands shook as he dialed Ned’s number, the ringing went on for awhile, too long for Peter to be patient but there was a click and  _ thank god _ . “Pete?” Ned’s groggy voice fled through the speakers. 

 

Peter sighed in relief, and the avengers stared at him. 

 

“Ned,  _ oh thank god _ you answered.” Peter rambled, he didn’t think Ned would be awake. Ned snorted.

 

“Hey man, nice to hear from you too.” Peter laughed and for a minute he wasn’t so damn stressed. “You sound terrible, what’s up.”

 

Peter groaned, “Okay if you can, add Michelle and Shuri. They  _ need  _ to hear this.” Ned hummed and before he knew it, there were two other girls on the call.

 

Shuri was the first to speak up, “Peter, it is morning here, what could you possibly need?” 

 

“Okay, so the  _ avengers _ are here with me and they’re de-aged to 17, apparently they were fighting aliens? And they got shot with darts.” Peter couldn’t  _ believe  _ this was coming out of his mouth.

 

Michelle started laughing, hysterically, Peter listened with dead eyes as she caught her breath, “No way, Peter. Your luck is horrendous.” 

 

“Okay, do you guys still have the darts?” Shuri asked, she seemed calmer than Peter thought. 

 

Natasha cleared her throat, going close to Peter’s phone. “Only one.” 

 

“Is there still the ‘poison’ in there?” The wakandian asked, and Peter could hear Ned and Michelle’s stifled laughs.  _ Assholes _ . 

 

The now teenage Natasha nodded than realized Shuri couldn’t see her. “Yeah, like an ounce.” 

 

Shuri was silent for a while, “That’s enough.” She murmured. “Peter, ship it to me and i’ll give the antidote back in two weeks.”

 

Peter made a sound in the back of his throat as protest and Shuri laughed, “It won’t take that long, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah thanks Shuri.” They all ended the calls with quick ‘bye’s’ and Peter turned to the rest of the teenagers.

 

He took in a long breath, “Well you can’t stay here.” Thor stepped forward, and weirdly enough if Thor was still a teenager Peter would date the  _ hell  _ out of him.  _ God, he was a fanboy _ .

 

“Can we not stay at Stark’s tower?” His question was directed at Stark, but Steve answered for him.

 

“The press will be all over this.” Steve proved and Tony hummed in agreement.

 

Loki got an evil look in his eye and Peter visibly shivered. “What about the boy’s school? No?” Peter started shaking his head, but the rest of the teens got the same look.

 

“I can make us look like transfer students!” Tony whispered, excited. Steve was the only one besides Peter who was shaking his head. 

 

“Is that the best idea?”  Steve asked, and Peter opened his mouth to clearly say ‘no’ but Tony interrupted him.  _ It seems i’m getting interrupted a lot today. _

 

Tony whined, “Oh, come on Steve, we will go under fake names.” Steve sighed, like a father after scolding a child and Peter held back a laugh.

 

“Fine, besides Peter needs a little embarrassing.” Peter groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

 

He sat on his bed and decided today wasn’t the best day for his essay.  _ Just turn it in as late work _ . “You guys aren’t sitting at my table.” Peter said finally.

 


	2. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony woke up, and, wow he was still a teenager. He bitterly accepted his fate and led himself to the kitchen where Peter was laughing with Thor. 
> 
> He guessed it wasn’t (that) bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the endless support on the first chapter! I was unsure if I wanted to finish this, because the concept seemed wonky, but if you actually like it please let me know!

It was weird to worry about a kid, when Tony was one. He still had his parental tendencies and, although he would  _ never _ admit it, loomed over the kid every chance he got.

Peter was passed out on the top bunk of his bed, leaving the bottom bunk to anyone who was tired. The person currently occupying that spot was Sam, arm thrown over his face as he snored. The spider-boy was  _ much  _ quieter.

Even though Tony was happy to work in silence, the room was tense. Tony offered to hack into the school’s firewalls to make them look like transfer students and Peter let him, giving him the password to his busted computer and promptly fell asleep. 

“Make my name Natalie.” Natasha whispered, suddenly, scaring the living-hell out of Tony. He jumped in his seat and she laughed. 

He huffed, before typing her name as ‘Natalie Rushman’, she nodded in approval before going back to lazily talking with Clint.

The rest of the day was boring, thankfully May was out of town for two days, so they had that until they had to temporarily move into Peter’s school.

The whole situation was  _ ridiculous. _

Peter barely had any food in his fridge, which worried Tony a lot more than it should have. How the hell did Peter manage to scrape through with his enhanced metabolism? The genius didn’t mention anything, but when everything was back to normal, he planned on having a nice lecture with the spider.

Later in the night, Steve demanded that they all went to sleep, and  _ most  _ of them did. They spread, throughout the apartment, some taking couches and others taking the floor. No one took May’s room, Peter made sure. 

Tony was content on sleeping below Peter, besides, not that Peter would admit it, but he was more comfortable around the genius.

“You’re much shorter than you looked in your biographies.” Peter said once the lights were dimmed and the rest of the avengers were all asleep. The alarm clock next to Tony, read 2:34 am.

The now teen smiled, even though Peter couldn’t see him. “You read my biographies?” Tony asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Peter was quiet for a few seconds, “Yeah, when I was like seven or eight.” Tony raised his eyebrows, those books had pretty heavy stuff.

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable silence, and before he knew it Peter’s alarm clock was blaring next to his ear. He cursed, and turned it off with a  _ thud _ .

He heard a yawn, and then Peter was climbing down the ladder. He stopped, stared at Tony for a minute before giving a sleepy giggle. “I forgot you were a teenager for a second.” 

“Do you always sound this delirious in the morning?” Tony asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. 

The spider ignored him walking to the kitchen as he avoided the half-asleep bodies on the floor and poured himself cereal. The noise, although not loud, was enough to wake the other avengers up fully. 

Natasha was already up, reading a book from one of the shelves in the living room. “That’s what you’re eating for breakfast?” She asked, Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the cereal in his bowl.

“What’s wrong with fruit loops?” He asked, and she scoffed. He pointed a spoon at her. “Be glad I’m eating anything at all.”

Bucky joined Peter in the kitchen, insisting he should eat  _ real  _ food and Peter pouted, sitting at the dining table. 

“What are we gonna do about clothes?” Clint said, around a mouth full of eggs. Tony scrunched his nose in disgust.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly  _ displeased  _ with the idea of wearing Peter’s clothes. Peter scoffed, “Don’t you have cash?” He asked, gratefully accepting the bacon Bucky placed in front of him. He started eating,  _ like he hasn’t in years _ . 

“I have 1,000 on me.” Tony said, casually. Peter turned to him with wide eyes. 

“You just keep 1,000 on you?” He asked, eyebrows shot up in surprise. “The most I’ve ever had was like $86 dollars but then someone mugged me so it really doesn’t count.” 

Natasha sent the kid an amused glance, sipping milk from a clear glass. “We can go to a salvation army, they’re cheap and we can get clothes for a week.” 

Peter put his empty dish in the sink, “Sure, but i have school. Did you make sure to say you were arriving tomorrow?” 

Tony nodded and Peter went to his room to change. 

-

Once Peter came back from school, the ‘avengers’ had already bought all their clothes, and folded them neatly in a pile. He dropped his backpack on the floor, ignoring them in favor for the fridge. 

Tony watched as he rustled and pulled out an apple, biting into it hungrily. He raised his eyebrows, Peter smiling around the fruit. 

He peeked at the clothes, and snorted. “Have fun, _ not  _ getting bullied in these clothes.” 

Yeah,  _ this will be fun _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: iloveyoupeterparker


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the stupidest decisions Bruce has ever made in his entire life. He kept repeating that to himself as they made it down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest. Peter lead them to their individual lockers, waiting as each of them unlocked it. 
> 
> He hated this situation, this experience, and most of all: how he was the victim of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I’m so sorry for not posting in a month! I lost inspo. for a awhile, but now (hopefully) I’m back on track! I just wanted to add a new relationship to this story, which is: Peter/MJ and I added a few background characters from homecoming aka, Betty, Lincoln, Sally, & Cindy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment!

This was one of the stupidest decisions Bruce has ever made in his entire life. He kept repeating that to himself as they made it down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest. Peter lead them to their individual lockers, waiting as each of them unlocked it. 

 

When they were at Natasha’s section of the lockers, a brown-skinned boy walked up to them, a smirk evident on his face, eyes gleaming. “Hey, Parker.” He said, teasing obvious on his tongue.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, turning to his conveniently placed locker right next to Natasha’s. 

 

The kid, who was personally starting to piss Bruce off, pushed Peter’s shoulder roughly sending him into his locker. The group turned to stare at him, faces in various amounts of shock. Natasha, Bucky, and Tony  looked murderous.Clint, Sam, and Steve looked shocked. Thor and Loki were weirdly not seen anywhere.

 

“I was talking to  _ you. _ ” Flash growled, and Peter sighed turning towards him with a bored expression. 

 

“That you were.” Peter murmured. “What do you want?”

 

Flash narrowed his eyes, peeking from behind Peter’s small frame to look at his sudden approachable friends. “Suddenly you show up with friends? What you suck their dicks to something?” 

Peter looked unamused, “No, they actually like me. I can’t expect you to relate.” 

 

The taller boy looked angry, and he pushed Peter into the locker harder. Natasha rushed forward, eyes dark but Peter sent her a look. “ _ Say anything, do anything that would get you suspended or in trouble and I won’t even speak to you.”  _ Bruce remembered Peter saying before they entered.

 

Natasha watched, helpless. “Wow, you’re confident today, huh?” Flash asked, and Peter shrugged him off, picking up his backpack that was dropped on the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

 

Flash huffed storming away and that’s when Tony took the opportunity, “Peter, what the hell was that! Who is that kid?” Tony bombarded. “You know you can break his arm, right?”

 

Peter exhaled, “Yeah, but I don’t want him to get suspicious or anything on why I suddenly got so strong.” 

 

Bucky snorted, “I doubt he has the brain capacity to figure out you’re  _ spider-man _ .” Steve hit Bucky’s shoulder, hard but not hard enough that it would hurt him.

 

“He’s still a kid, be nice.” Steve scolded.

 

“Even if I did punch him-” Peter began as they walked to their classes. “His parents have a lot of power of this school so  _ I  _ would be the one in trouble even if it was him who did something wrong.”

 

Tony scoffed under his breath and Bruce thought he heard (suspiciously) Tony whisper: “I can change that.” But he pushed the matter to the side. 

He always knew Tony thought of Peter like a son, and seeing that  _ kid _ really brought it out. 

 

Peter tugged on Bruce’s arm, eyes lighting up despite the event that happened two minutes prior. “Come on Bruce, we’ve got pe together. I’m sure you’ll  _ love  _ it.”

 

Bruce groaned, head thrown back as Peter dragged him to the auditorium.

  
  


He, in fact, did not love it. This was the third time he got hit with the ‘soft’ rubber ball and he was already aching. He watched in half amusement, half exasperation as Peter giggled hurling a ball at Ned with a surprising amount of accuracy. 

 

“I can’t believe you-” Bruce wheezed, sticking his hands to his knees and bending over. “Find this fun.”

 

Peter snorted, patting him on the back in sympathy. “I forgot how weak your body was.” He retorted, dodging the ball coming for him, and in substitute came for Bruce. 

 

Bruce recoiled, looking somewhat of a armadillo as he caved into himself, the ball hitting his back with a gentle thud.

 

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t even hard.” Peter exhaled under his breath,  _ Bruce still heard it.  _

 

After what felt like ages, the coach finally stood up from his lazy spot on the bench, wiping crumbs from his shirt and looking bored. “Okay, bells about to ring, go change!” 

 

Ned jogged to them, giving a sweet smile to Bruce as he linked arms with Peter in an attempt to apologize for hitting him straight in the face. 

 

Bruce huffed. “I can’t believe you don’t take training seriously but you do dodgeball.” 

 

Peter glanced at him, eyes squinted. “Dodgeball is easier than training.” He said, simply. 

 

They all got changed pretty quick, Bruce had to do a double-take to wipe the beading sweat off his forehead. 

 

“Come on big guy.” Ned called behind him, Bruce rolled his eyes as he approached him. Teenagers. 

  
  


After two more periods alone, Bruce was annoyingly exhausted. He forgot how slow and  _ horrible  _ high school was. Although it was finally lunch, Bruce still wanted to go home (even though, technically, he lived in the school for the time being). 

 

He approached a worn down table, where the rest of the avengers were sitting at and plopped down next to Thor.

 

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked, as soon as Bruce sat down. Bruce sent him a look and picked at his food. 

 

Natasha looked somewhat amused, even if they were having the worst lunch imaginable. “He’s sitting with his friends, over by the lunch line.” She said. Bruce peeked, to see where Peter was and gelled down hair caught his eye. 

 

There Peter was sitting with six other people, eating generally pretty slow.

 

“Stark, will you stop with that moping look?” Sam asked, scratching something into the table. “You’re giving me helicopter parent vibes.” 

 

Tony flipped him off, looking unamused. Bucky sighed, letting his head fall onto the table with a thump. 

 

“This is so boring, can’t we go embarrass him or something?” Sam groaned, getting a suspicious gleam in his eye. 

 

Loki scoffed, “I doubt he would be happy with that.” 

 

“Since when do you care about the kid’s well-being?” Sam prodded, quirking up his eyebrows. 

 

The god gave him a cold-stoned glare, “Since I met him.” 

 

After that, Sam stayed silent. Bruce was thankful, Sam was getting to be a bit annoying anyways. 

 

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, a blonde girl with pale skin approached the table, holding a clipboard. Bruce remembered seeing her at the table Peter was sitting at earlier. 

 

“Hi, I don’t mean to bother you guys or anything but do you mind signing this petition?” She asked, holding the pen in front of their eyes. 

Natasha was the first one to talk. “What for?”

 

The girl looked innocent as she glanced at the table she was sitting at, sticking her tongue at Ned as his face flushed red. Peter was laughing his ass off. 

 

“Oh, well, there’s this really geeky way I wanted to ask out this boy.” She said, ears going pink. “And if I get enough signatures, I’ll ask him out.” 

 

They all snickered, Natasha looked happy. “I’ll sign.” She said. Reluctantly, the rest of them agreed. 

 

“Thanks, I’m Betty by the way, I’ll see you guys around.” The girl,  _ Betty _ , turned around and marched towards the table shoving the clipboard towards Ned’s face in pride. 

 

Bruce didn’t really mind Peter’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @iloveyoupeterparker


	4. Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finally looked interested. “Who’s MJ?” She asked, scribbling something on her paper.
> 
> Peter answered without a second-thought. “My ____” 
> 
> His WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to why is this chapter shorter than others? Well let me tell you, I love Natasha but could not find a better plot device to make the chapter long and I wanted to leave on a cliffhanger.

Natasha watched with expensive interest as this girl, Betty skipped around Ned, eyes playful and tongue sticking out as she focused her steps. Ned looked absolutely humiliated, staring at Peter with a look one could only described as exasperation..

Peter made kissy sounds with his lips earning a hit on the arm from a much darker girl, smirking as she _drew_ on Peter’s arm.

 

Ned peeked to see Peter’s arm and flushed (possibly) even more, slouching as Betty kissed his cheek shyly. “That’s you in crisis, buddy.” The dark skinned girl grinned. “You’re still in crisis.”

 

The group went silent as the _bully_ from three periods prior came up, arms crossed, scowl obvious on his scrunched up face. “What do you want, _Eugene._ ” The girl said, eyebrows set heavy on her eyes as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

 

 _Eugene_ rolled his eyes, “Michelle, you’re not fooling anyone, I have to talk to Parker about something.” Peter tensed, light leaving his eyes.

Natasha nudged her bickering teammates, hissing out a half-hearted insult.

 

“Something is going on.” Natasha murmured, Tony looking worried as he looked aside from her to get a better look. Natasha had to smile, he was short.

 

Peter sat, completely still, looking at Eugene with angry eyes. “We have _nothing_ to talk about, Flash.”

Flash snickered, eyes holding something much more than mean banter, he took one look at the group before leaving, calling out behind him: “This isn’t over, Parker!”

 

The entire group of friends relaxed in sync, they didn’t get a word in, bell ringing just as Betty opened her mouth to talk.

Peter looked unsettled when Natasha started walking next to him, giving him a concerned look.

 

“Hey, Natasha?” Peter asked, a smirk hiding behind his eyes. Natasha hummed, as she concentrated on the teenager next to her.

 

“What do you think about homophobic teachers?”

 

The ex-assasin looked at him with a surprised look, his eyes were gleaming as he laughed. This was going to be an interesting journalism class.

 

To be fair and hilariously sad the teacher was a homophobic asshole. It was funny in two ways, one, Peter was openly bisexual and, two, Natasha was a full on lesbian.

 

Staring at the teacher, who analyzed the class in front of him, eyes set on Peter like he was a sort of a trouble maker. Natasha snorted, this kid? A troublemaker?

 

“ _Ah,_ welcome class, we have a new student with us.” He smiled at her, eyes crinkling in mild gratitude at the new addition. “Today we will be writing about something we’re passionate about. I know we did this last week, but Mr. Parker decided to write about his passion being, _ah-”_ The man cleared his throat awkwardly. “Men.”

 

The whole class burst in giggles, and Peter looked proud staring at Natasha with a playful gleam. “Peter, I do understand your, _um,_ passion about the same sex, but i’m asking you to keep that stuff out of my classroom.”

 

Peter cleared his throat, clearly mocking the teacher in front of him (Mr. Samson), “What about my passion in women?”

 

Natasha snorted next to him and the teacher looked pained, “Well that’s acceptable, considering love is supposed to be between a _man_ and a _woman_.” Instinctively, Natasha clenched her jaw, she raised her hand.

 

“Yes, Ms. Rushman?” He asked, ignoring Peter’s obnoxious pen clicking.

 

Natasha smiled, innocently. “What about my passion in women, Mr. Samson?” The man went red.

 

To be honest, them being sent outside was worth it after hearing Peter laugh for three minutes straight. She sat on the tiled floor, hushed voice shut out by the band playing three classrooms down.

 

“Did you actually write about men?” She asked, disinterested in the assignment in front of her. Peter on the other hand looked fairly interested in his, tongue poking out as he wrote fast.

 

She poked him with her pencil as he blinked. “Yeah, he yelled at me for an hour straight it was amazing. He was so red, and I got a detention so it was worth it. May didn’t even care.”

 

Natasha got a playful sparkle in her eyes, “Can you read the first paragraph from it?” Peter hummed, grinning as he flipped to the page. He licked his lips as he started reading,

 

“My absolutely greatest passion, is fantasizing about men. Their biceps, triceps, calf’s, and abs are a personal favorite. I’ve always been more of a ladies man-” At this Natasha chuckled. “-but men will always be a center part of my heart.”

 

Peter looked at her expectedly and she ruffled his hair. “You’re one of a kind, Pete.” She murmured as he laughed.

 

“MJ was strangely fine about me smacking down Mr. Samson.” Peter said, erasing something on his paper. Natasha half-listened. “Usually she’d be super against _me_ getting in trouble, I don’t know why.”

 

Natasha stared at him, confusedly. “Who’s MJ?”

 

Peter answered fast, like he had it ready for a long time. “My girlfriend.” He didn’t realize what he said, until after Natasha made a choking sound and he flushed beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @iloveyoupeterparker


	5. Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and a lil bit of Peter Parker
> 
> \- 
> 
> Bucky Barnes was prepared to enter high school again. What he wasn’t prepared for? 
> 
> Steve’s asthma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so next chapter I will definitely include the avengers more. I know this seems like a Peter-Centered-fanfic but it isn’t, so i will work on it.

The one thing Bucky did  _ not  _ expect on the third day of being back in school was Steve having a goddamn asthma attack in  _ goddamn  _ pe.

He was getting used to the routine of things. Wake up, eat what little they had, get dressed, get to class. This was definitely not part of the routine. 

This was the first time Bucky had physical education as a period for the week. Peter explained how it wasn’t hard, but since Steve had reduced his size and strength from the venom, he figured it would be hard for a small skinny boy. 

Fortunately they were only running two laps, enough to tire them out but not too much where they felt their lungs were getting ripped from their chest. 

Bucky watched from the bleachers, already finishing the two laps before Steve. Stubbornly, Steve insisted he didn’t need Bucky to slow down just because of him. 

Peter was two feet away, making a huge decathlon poster with his friends, eyes drifting towards the track field every so often. 

Tony was lurking somewhere behind Bucky, their classes were somewhat the same, but them being  _ them  _ didn’t talk unless forced. 

He was sitting lazily, tracing a circle on the metal of the bleachers while waiting for Steve to finish already, but a crowd started to gather around a specific spot on the field.

Bucky’s stomach felt uneasy, so he followed his gut and joined the crowd. He pushed and shoved past a few cheerleaders to see  _ his  _ Steve gasping on the floor. His heart stopped in his chest. 

The coach looked lost, calling something into his worn-out radio. 

Bucky didn’t have an inhaler or  _ anything _ . Steve clutched his chest, looking panicked as his eyes met Bucky’s. He crouched.

“I’m sure they’re getting help, just hang tight.” Bucky said, and added unhelpfully. “Just take deep breaths.”

Steve gave him a semi-dirty look. 

A chubby kid jogged next to Bucky, holding something light in his hands. He pushed it into Bucky’s palms, and Bucky realized it was an  _ inhaler _ . He thanked the kid quietly, handing it to Steve and watching in relief as he breathed in the medication, chest rising and falling. 

Steve let out a testing breath. “I forgot about the asthma.” He murmured to himself, Bucky huffed, heart pounding irregularly in his chest. 

The coach looked erratic, “Go take a seat, kid.” 

The kid who handed Bucky the inhaler looked familiar, and now that he wasn’t panicking noticed that it was one of Peter’s friends,  _ Ned _ .

“Thanks for the inhaler.” Bucky said, trying to hand it to Ned. The boy shook his head, a goofy smile taking off his face.

“No problem, dude.” He said. “Keep it though, Pete doesn’t have asthma anymore so I don’t really need to keep it.” 

Bucky loved this kid. 

He ruffled Ned’s hair playfully, grinning. “Thanks Ned.” 

Ned ran to the poster group, looking excited. He heard him whisper,  _ ‘Dude, Bucky ruffled my hair! I’m never washing it again!’ _ Peter rolled his eyes affectionately. 

Speaking of Peter, the boy looked  _ exhausted, _ Bucky wasn’t that great with kids. Hell, even he  _ tried _ to get Steve out of trouble and failed. 

Maybe the day was weighing on Peter,  _ yeah that had to be it _ , besides it was almost the end of the day so Bucky could successfully avoid any awkward conversations with the boys. (He was still working on his relationships)

Tony on the other hand, looked  _ majorly  _ concerned. Bucky wasn’t sure how their relationship worked, he didn’t ask questions, he just knew they were close. It was actually kind of cute. 

Don’t let them hear that.

He thought everything was fine when the bell rang, and he patted Steve softly on the back, but apparently fate was on the wrong side, because Peter crumpled into a heap behind their heads.  _ Fan-fucking-tastic. _

***

Peter was  _ fine _ . 

All he did was not eat for the entire day.  _ He was anxious, okay?  _ It definitely didn’t help his case when he collapsed in gym, which, was embarrassing enough. 

He had enough punishment and embarrassment for the entire day alone, so waking up to Tony hovering over his face did not help. 

Michelle was there too, looking the same level of worry Tony did. 

“...Parker?” Michelle said, snapping to get his attention. His head jerked to her direction and  _ ouch _ ,  _ that hurt way more than it was supposed to. _ He didn’t need to be a genius to realize he had a migraine. 

“Peter, I’m taking you to the nurse. Whether you like it or  _ not _ .” His girlfriend scolded, tone leaving no room for argument. It was clear she was taking it slow as they sat up, but his brain was resisting staying awake, because he blacked out for a good three seconds. 

_ God, he should’ve ate.  _ His head felt like it was on fire. 

Michelle sighed, eyes soft despite the exasperation in her voice, “You didn’t eat today, did you?” She asked. 

He clenched his eyes tight, brain pounding in his skull. 

“Forgot.” He murmured as they stood, swallowing the dizziness and soldiering on.

Tony pursed his lips besides Michelle, it was more blurry than anything to Peter but he could still see. “I have a granola bar in my backpack.” Tony said, nodding his head towards the bag lying on the floor. Michelle raised her eyebrows and Tony scoffed. 

“What? I’m just prepared.”  

It took a few seconds for Michelle to grab the food, but she got it nonetheless and handed it to Peter with a demanding furrow of her brow. As they walked to the nurse, Peter opened it with his teeth and took small bites.

_ This day could not get any worse.  _

***

This was the worst  _ week  _ of Steve’s entire life.

He was probably being over-dramatic considering he fought  _ Nazis _ , but look at him! He was sixteen again, thin, pale, and young. Everything he hated about himself. 

Bucky thought he was cute, which was endearing, but Steve still hated this. He hated school. 

Especially since he had an asthma attack in the gym, in front of Bucky.  _ God, this really was the worse.  _

He wondered, worriedly, if Peter was alright after fainting earlier. That kid was the sweetest after all. 

__  
  


It took two more hours, but then school was  _ over. _ He’d never be so happy, the day felt as if it was dragging on.

_ He forgot he had to live in the school. _

Steve wanted to cry. This was all pathetic, Shuri couldn’t find the cure faster? 

He sighed, meeting up with the rest of the avengers. Everyone looked  _ tired _ , Steve couldn’t believe he agreed to this. 

Once he sat next to Thor, who gave him a wave (he returned it of course), he leaned his head back sleepily. 

Peter approached them after a few more minutes of them waiting, running his eyes and looking how the rest of them were feeling. 

“ ‘m going home now.” Peter sighed, tension releasing from his shoulders. “Don’t forget to call.” 

The boy let himself get led away with Ned as they both waved their ‘byes’. 

Steve watched as Clint frowned, groaning. “Two more weeks to go.” He said, and all of them silently agreed this was going to be  _ hell. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @iloveyoupeterparker


	6. Peter/Tony/Michelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t tell who?” Clint asked from behind the both of them, inching closer.  
> Tony rolled his eyes, “What is this fifth grade?” He sent Clint a dirty look. “Go find gossip somewhere else, birdbrain.”  
> Clint looked offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been SIX months and honestly I’m so freaking sorry. I was stumped for the majority of summer and focused on other fanfics. I honestly don’t know why you guys love this one so much (to admit: it’s not one of my best). I’m so sorry it’s so short for such a long wait I promise I’ll make it up to you guys. Love u, thanks for the support :’)

Spandex clinged to Peter’s face as he slid open his window, breeze fluttering a couple of stacked papers. He let his feet land on the ground quietly. He didn’t need the neighbors complaining about any sort of noise, not after he fell in last time. 

May wasn’t home, just like usual. Work had practically eaten her alive, she barely got to see him. Their hours clashed and mushed together, not really forming anything at all. 

 

Karen still whirred to life, even though his mask was off. Her voice was gentle, “Peter, you have accessed quite a lot of cuts. I would advise you to take care of them now. It also appears that you are concussed.” 

Peter blinked slowly, raising his hand to feel under his hair. When did he get hit? Now that he thought about it, thinking about the past was harder than normal. He kept searching his scalp until his fingers touched something damp and gross. His vision warped, leaving him breathless. “Peter?” That wasn’t Karen’s voice. 

 

He turned quickly, black spots appearing around the room he stood in. Tony, stood there, eyebrows furrowing. Peter giggled, feeling farther away the more he stared. “Aren’ you supposed to be in school?” He slurred, tipping to the side. 

Tony approached him in a rush, grabbing him steadily by his shoulders. “I should be asking you that.” He murmured, pulling one of Peter’s eyelids up to check his pupils. Peter let his head loll on Tony’s shoulder, which was much easier considering they were the same height. 

 

“Why are you at my house?” Peter mumbled, letting Tony guide him to the couch. He relaxed into the cushions, breathing deeply.

Tony smiled, holding up Peter’s spare key sheepishly. “Perks of being your mentor.”

Peter giggled again, kicking off his shoes like a child. “You’re sixteen, silly.” Then, “So you can’ be my mentor.”

Tony raised one eyebrow, sitting on the armrest of the couch. “Yeah,  _ yeah _ . Kid, since I already graduated high school long ago. I can skip school whenever I want. You however cannot.” 

 

Peter grinned widely, “You’re sixteen.” 

Tony groaned, looking more fond than exasperated. 

Peter let his face stay squished by one of his throw pillows, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent. The pounding in his head faded slightly. 

For a minute, Tony was gone. Then he was back, ibuprofen in one hand and ice in the other. Peter sat up quickly, gratefully accepting both things. 

 

Tony clicked his tongue, sitting on the other side of the couch. “Do you always patrol during school hours? Because if so, I’m thinking you should be grounded.”

Peter blinked patiently, feeling a little irritated that Tony didn’t get his point. “You’re sixteen.” He repeated, well aware of Tony’s glare. “You can’ ground me.”

“A sixteen year old who has a mind of a—” Tony paused, shaking his head. “A man never tells his age.”

Peter pressed the frozen peas to his head, sagging with relief. “Mhm, you jus’ don’ wanna admit that you’re close to a mid-life crisis.”

Tony glared again, less heat. 

“Pete…” Tony starts, words lacing his insecurities. “Why did you skip class?” Peter only shrugged. His eyes burned with nonexistent tears and he scrubbed at his cheeks to check if they were still dry. 

Tony looked away, patting Peter’s wrist comfortingly. “Okay, we’ll talk about it later.” Peter had no doubt, “later” meant when he was back to normal. He dropped his head on the table and groaned,  _ one more week.  _

 

***

 

The next day when Peter was back from school, he hid in the library during lunch. The spider-man suit hidden under his clothes itched his skin, making him desperately want to patrol. 

He couldn’t though, he had seven unexcused absences and two detentions explaining why.

 

“Are you hiding?” Tony asked, carrying three thick textbooks. Peter kind of missed his goatee. “‘Cause I am too.”

“What are you doing?” Peter mumbled around the chewed up carrots he was eating. 

Tony sat, eyes narrowing slightly. “Just brushing up on my physics.” 

 

Peter tugged at the red and blue under his MIT sweater, rubbing the red marks from his nails. He watched as Tony opened the first book, wrinkled pages crinkling in response. “I’m honestly surprised, Pete.” Tony started, stroking the book as if it was a cat. Peter stared. “For such a genius school, these books are almost falling apart.” The book creaked, proving Tony’s point. 

“Apparently we don’t get enough government funding.” 

Tony sent him a look, “That’s stupid.”

 

The next few minutes were spent in almost comfortable silence, although Peter could tell Tony really wasn’t reading anything. “So.” Tony smiled, cheekily. “You’re hiding from something.”  _ Yeah, you.  _

Peter sighed, shoulders holding the weight of his stress. He shoved three carrots in his mouth, making his words intelligible. “No m’ no’” A genius plan by a genius kid. 

Tony made a face, “Kid—”

 

The bell rang. Peter stood up, grabbing his books along with him. He couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief as he passed Tony to get to his next class.

 

***

 

“I think Peter’s ignoring me.” Tony whined, letting his backpack slump to the floor sadly. Natasha lifted her head from her arms, face creasing. “Or mad at me.  _ Or both. _ ”

“Why do you say that?”

“He’s just been, I dunno, distant.” 

 

Natasha blinked, “Why don’t you ask his girlfriend why?”

“I don’t think—” Tony’s eyes practically bulged outside his head. “He has a  _ girlfriend? _ ”

 

The younger assassin ducked away sheepishly, peeling back a tangerine. “He didn’t tell you?”

 Tony looked genuinely offended, Natasha took that as a no. 

“He told  _ you _ ?” Tony groaned, dropping his head on his desk miserably.  

Natasha popped a slice into her mouth, chewing slowly. “Technically he slipped up.” She pointed a finger accusingly at him. “Don’t tell him I told you.”

 

“Don’t tell who?” Clint asked from behind the both of them, inching closer. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “What is this fifth grade?” He sent Clint a dirty look. “Go find gossip somewhere else, birdbrain.”

Clint put a hand over his heart, scoffing indignantly. 

“I’ll have you know that technically right now, I’m a sophomore in high school.” They both glared, Clint snapped his mouth shut. 

 

***

 

Michelle stared at her boyfriend, watched as he pushed the mashed potatoes around on his tray like they were specimen. “You okay?” She asked, he leveled his eyes. 

“Could be better.” He admitted, gratefully accepting Ned’s chocolate pudding. “Honestly, I kinda wish this whole ‘teen avenger’ thing was over.” Michelle hummed. 

 

Peter continued to play with his food, Michelle thought. “You’re not going to do anything stupid?” 

He tilted his head like a puppy. “What do you mean?”

“Like—” She breathed. “Tony’s technically not even an avenger right now. He can’t get in his suit and save you.” 

“I’m not in need of saving.” Peter slumped. 

Michelle shrugged, scribbling roughly in her notebook. She let the huff of laughter escape her lips. “Okay, Peter.” 

 

He definitely was going to be doing something stupid.

 

***

 

Peter clenched his side tightly, blood seeped between his fingers and he gasped. There was no Tony this time, only silence.

New York still bustled around him, just in an alleyway, covered by his scrapped spider-man suit, it felt quieter. 

 

He stared at his red fingertips, letting the tears roll down his face. 

Michelle was right, he did something stupid. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know some of you it’s will you be confused at the turn of events. So I’ll say this now.  
> Peter is feeling down and he misses the moments when the avengers were all adults because he actually had someone mature enough to talk to and come to. I feel like now that they’re 16, he feels as if they’ll act like immature teenagers??? Also he’s having some teenager angst and doing dumb reckless things, because Tony isn’t there to do anything. I mean he can yell but is teen Tony that threatening?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, thanks for reading this. Go check out the fic this was inspired by, its unfinished but good.


End file.
